rpgfandomcom-20200222-history
Session 8.2 Seduction!
(1737) Lian: so Mirage has had slightly over a month to do stuff in Great Forks (1738) Corvus: Right. She probably has tried to pull more of the criminal element, then try to pull some people who might know how to run a town. (1737) Lian: she could probably start poaching from the Minstries but that might get attention/require finesse, there's a hell of alot of slaves to work from, god blooded at different ends of society, and well she's leard of a demon blooded prostitute on hand... (1737) Lian: Finally there's been a rumour spreading in the populace that there's a plague spreading in Lookshy proper which puts things in an odd situation with the Mercenaries from there currently stationed in Great Forks (1738) Corvus: Hmmm. Perhaps look for the Demon Prostitute first, then God Blooded. (1737) Lian: (intelligence+lore or occult first excellency applicable) (1738) Mirage: 8d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,9,8,8,6,5,5,4 = (4) (1738) Mirage: (Bought three dice.) (1737) Lian: the demon blood sounds like she might Mara's from the rumours you get, you get also a mix of rumours where she throws her hertige in the face gods, or is deeply disgusted by it. (1738) Mirage: Well, with this information in tow, she thinks it's a good idea to scout her out at least. Just checking could find SOMETHING out. (1737) Lian: well Joyous Gift, as she is called is one of the more sought after courtesans of the city, so its some work to get to her, the right use of bribes and words(Manipulation+Socialize or bureaucracy) (1738) Mirage: Mirage knows her way around nearly everything in a city like this: Who to bribe, how to talk, how to walk. If it wasn't something she learned while living in Thorns, it was something she had picked up in the Demon City. Either way, she knows the fastest and the easiest route to what she wants. (Stunt?) (1737) Lian: (2) (1738) Mirage: 10d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,9,7,6,6,6,3,2,2,1 = (3) (1737) Lian: its fairly fast for a human, though slow for someone who's used to the play of essence and the glories GSPs hold in Malfeas but afew hours of words and bribes gets thing setup (1738) Mirage: Mirage seems a little annoyed at this, but goes along with the human BS anyway. Play by their rules for now and such. Then waits to meet her, putting on her most pleasant face for Joyous Gift. (1737) Lian: is she bringing anything asside from herself? (1738) Mirage: Social-wise, it'd probably be bad manners to show up in armor, carrying a sword, wouldn't it? (1737) Lian: yeah, but I meant gifts or anything (1738) Mirage: Probably perfumes from Malfeas she uses herself, if that's likely enough to have on her. If not, something she picked up on the way there, attempting to look thoughtful. (1737) Lian: Niet did make quite abit of usable wealth while in Malfeas so whatever is within reason (1738) Mirage: Perfumes and maybe a few pieces of Malfean jewelry. She has a few more necklaces and bracelets and such on hand, in case of needing to bribe God-Blooded and others. (1737) Lian: How obvious? (1738) Mirage: Not too obvious, unless you've actually BEEN to the Demon City. And even then, you'd be fairly hard-pressed to tell. (1737) Lian: You are invited into a very spacious and very lavishly decorated area (1738) Mirage: Mirage keeps her head up, knowing full well only the top crust get here. She looks around, being suitably impressed. (1737) Lian: an eastern looking woman of slightly paled skin and dark hair comes in eventually bedecked in the finest silks, she saunters close to Mirage, "Hello" (1738) Mirage: "Ah, hi!" Mirage beams at the woman, assuming she's who she's after. (1737) Joyous Gift: she smiles, broadly, "How may I... entertain you?" (1737) Joyous Gift: 4d10.descending().vs(7) => 9,8,4,1 = (2)Jb Social combat! (1738) Mirage: Mirage, with her set goal in mind, and her MDV of 6, is barely moved by her honeyed words. "Well, I actually came to ask for some help... And perhaps some entertainment later." (1737) Joyous Gift: (you can boost MDV with Excellencies) (1737) Joyous Gift: "Very well.. what is it you desire?" (1738) Mirage: (I know, but I dont think I'll need it quite yet.) (1737) Joyous Gift: (also appearances the same) (1738) Mirage: "Well, a few friends of mine need my help to gather some people for a city. And you're well connected and beautiful, so I thought I could ask you for your help in finding people who can run a city or defend it." (1737) Joyous Gift: (2) (1738) Mirage: (Manipulation+Socialize or Presence?) (1737) Joyous Gift: (presense) (1738) Mirage: 12d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,10,8,8,8,8,7,4,4,3,3,1 = (7) (1737) Joyous Gift: "Well I am not sure how much help I can be.... but I am listening" (1738) Mirage: "I'd just need a general idea of who's who in the city, and maybe your help in convincing some of them to come with us!" (1737) Joyous Gift: "Well that seems.. possible though it may step on the Three's toes" (1738) Mirage: "If we do it quietly enough, the Three won't ever find out." (1737) Joyous Gift: "That seems possible.. but it will probably be humans they won't be as.. missed?" (1738) Mirage: "Well... I'd like a few god-blooded too, and if you come with me too, it'd be perfect." (1737) Joyous Gift: (Manipulation+presence +2) (1738) Mirage: 12d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,10,10,8,8,8,5,4,3,1,1,1 = (6) (1737) Joyous Gift: "I think I could look into it..of course it will cost.." (1737) Joyous Gift: 10d10.descending().vs(7) => 9,8,7,5,4,4,3,2,1,1 = (3) (1737) Joyous Gift: (You aren't particularly convinced.. but you can act as you wish) (1738) Mirage: "Of course, of course! I can pay you any fees you might want..." It's at this point Mirage produces the perfumes and the jewelry. "These are baubles compared to what I can offer you... If you stay with me, of course." (1737) Joyous Gift: (you know hte roll+2 excellencies are applicable) (1738) Mirage: (I know. I'm just not going to use them just yet, as I've gone this far without them.) (1738) Mirage: 12d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,10,9,8,7,5,4,4,2,1,1,1 = (5) (1737) Joyous Gift: "perhaps..." (1738) Mirage: "What else could a woman like you want? Plenty of riches, power, fame, more than you can accumulate here in Great Forks." (1737) Joyous Gift: (+2) (1738) Mirage: (I'll buy three more dice with this one.) (1738) Mirage: 15d10.descending().vs(7) => 9,9,7,7,7,6,6,6,5,4,4,4,3,3,3 = (5) (1737) Joyous Gift: she turns away, "no, I am quite happy here.. it gets me what I want" (1738) Mirage: "Oh? Are you really sure about that? I can offer you so much more." (1737) Joyous Gift: (+1) (1738) Mirage: (Just one die on this one.) (1738) Mirage: 12d10.descending().vs(7) => 9,9,8,7,6,6,6,4,4,4,1,1 = (4) (1737) Joyous Gift: "I am quite sure." (1738) Mirage: "Well.... If you're serious about that... Can I at least get a good idea of who else might be able to help me?" (1737) Joyous Gift: "I am... lets see can you read?" (1738) Mirage: "Of course I can." (1737) Joyous Gift: "How many do you think you'll need?" (1738) Mirage: "Well, a half-dozen godblooded... I'm sure I can find some humans by myself." (1737) Joyous Gift: she writes up a list, "I think from what I have heard these six are generally looking or in need of new pastures.." (1738) Mirage: "Thank you so much!" She takes the list, smiling widely. Then drops her voice, changing her tone from the teenage girl to someone who might actually sound like the daughter of the Ebon Dragon. "Are you sure you want to stay here though? It would be... Quite a waste. It would be a delight to have someone such as yourself with me, you know." She knows it may be a lost cause, but one final push at her mental defenses can't hurt. (1737) Joyous Gift: (+3) (1738) Mirage: (Three dice with this as well.) (1738) Mirage: 16d10.descending().vs(7) => 8,8,8,8,7,7,7,7,6,6,6,5,3,2,1,1 = (8) (1737) Joyous Gift: she seems to lose some composure at this, "i don't know.." (1737) Joyous Gift: (Perception+investigation) (1737) Joyous Gift: (or socialize) (1738) Mirage: Mirage peers at her curiously. She'd really like to have her on her side, and really wants to know what's keeping her from nodding her head and letting Mirage take her with her. (1737) Joyous Gift: (its reflexive, though you can buff it) (1738) Mirage: (Oh.) (1738) Mirage: (Maybe one die then.) (1738) Mirage: 7d10.descending().vs(7) => 8,8,6,5,5,2,1 = (2) (1737) Joyous Gift: (you appear to be butting heads with an intimacy of some sort) (1738) Mirage: Mirage nods to herself. "If... You don't have to come with me today. I'm sure I'll be back to see you again." She's planning on slowly eroding said intimacy and replacing it with herself. Hooboy. (1737) Joyous Gift: (She could work on erroding faster) (1737) Joyous Gift: (ack throught she had something else nevermind) (1737) Joyous Gift: SHe smiles, "perhaps we will see eachother again" (1738) Mirage: (Oh? ...I also forgot how to erode intimacies. Just slowly social-fu at them?) (1737) Joyous Gift: (a number of scenes equal to the person's convictions) (1738) Mirage: "No, no. We WILL see each other again." Mirage smiles at the woman, trying to cement herself in her mind. (1738) Mirage: (Ahh. Alright. Okay, found it in the book.) (1737) Joyous Gift: (+2) (1738) Mirage: 12d10.descending().vs(7) => 9,8,7,7,7,4,4,3,3,2,2,1 = (5) (1737) Joyous Gift: "We'll see" (1737) Joyous Gift: (You could spend afew hours doing the work that would be multiple scenes easy) (1738) Mirage: (That'll work for me, easy. So, social montage then?) (1737) Joyous Gift: (pretty much what sort of things would she do to seduce her errant relative?) (1738) Mirage: (Sweet talk with promises of glory and power, demonstrate why she would be perfectly happy with Mirage and Mirage alone, as one of her mentors was Erembor, and generally be a real fiend, unlike what she demonstrates in front of her circle.) (1737) Joyous Gift: (you know the dice, you might want to push it more than you have been because you keep coming close to bouncing) (1738) Mirage: (Right. I'll probably buy... Jeez, I can get alot more dice than I thought. I think I'll buy the ten maximum.) (1738) Mirage: (I'm too used to my characters with the second Ex. Oops.) (1737) Joyous Gift: (Your main problem is going iconic or something) (1738) Mirage: (Yeah, I thought that too. That'd probably be bad.) (1738) Mirage: (Well, if we assume she's been using her personal essence so far to prevent a flare, 3+1+3 is seven, so she'd have exactly 10 personal left.) (1737) Joyous Gift: (and she stunts about 4 average) (1738) Mirage: (Hmm. So... 10+10+Stunt?) (1737) Joyous Gift: (lets see her try and stunt) (1738) Mirage: "If you... Well, before I leave, how about that entertainment? I think I have a few things I might be able to show you..." And lo, does Mirage go about showing Joyous what her mentor had 'taught' her during those revels when the Ebon Dragon had blotted out Ligier. During this, she attempts to burn herself into Joyous' head, as well as show her that her current pull to whatever it is is nothing compared to what she can do. (1737) Joyous Gift: (2 you know hte roll) (1738) Mirage: 22d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,10,9,9,8,8,7,7,7,7,7,7,6,5,5,4,4,3,3,3,2,1 = (12) (1737) Joyous Gift: ..she definately warms up to that scene (1738) Mirage: Mirage had hoped that would work. Well, I suppose you have to speak a prostitute's language to get them to follow you anyway. (1737) Joyous Gift: you seem to have burned through her love of Ribbon of Sorrow, she pours out her heart telling how the god had offered to purify her of her tainted blood to raise her up as a divine thing (1738) Mirage: Mirage comforts her with the fact that she'll embrace who she is right now, and raise her up just the same. (1737) Joyous Gift: (that would be closer to 1, you know the mechanic to build up her intomacy) (1806) Corvus (enter): 01:46 (1806) Mirage: (Urrrgh. Sorry about that.) (1737) Joyous Gift: ((its alright) (1806) Mirage: Mirage goes about replacing the hole that she burned through with herself, taking as much time as she needs. Even the chosen of the Ebon Dragon can just come back tomorrow... Or the next day. Or the next. She's got a month, of course. (1737) Joyous Gift: (roll 3 times each is a day) (1806) Mirage: (Oh, wow. That means essence regained per day, right?) (1737) Joyous Gift: (I presume you are going to divide it up into days, and yeah) (1806) Mirage: 20d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,10,10,9,8,8,7,7,7,6,6,5,4,3,2,1,1,1,1,1 = (9) (1806) Mirage: 20d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,9,9,8,8,7,7,7,6,6,6,5,4,4,4,4,3,2,1,1 = (8) (1806) Mirage: 20d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,10,10,10,9,8,8,7,7,6,6,5,5,5,4,4,3,3,3,1 = (9) (1737) Joyous Gift: over the days of visitation you slowly build up an intimacy of love towards mirage, though she's definately seeing her former lover as betraying her... (1806) Mirage: Oh, well. What could go wrong? ...Wait, no, don't answer that. In any case, once she's positive Joyous is hers, she's going off to make those godblooded hers... And then possibly take a good number of slaves just before her circle arrives to pick her up. (1737) Joyous Gift: how many slaves do you want to buy? (1737) Joyous Gift: you can just buy them (1806) Mirage: Oh, yeah, that's true. Probably 30 or so. She's trusting 'CeyCey' to find more, probably. (1737) Lian: lts getting late lets hit a social roll for each of the gobloods and see which you get, that work? (1738) Corvus (exit): 02:10 (1806) Mirage: Sounds good. (1806) Mirage: One a day, more than likely, so she can keep up her god-awful streak. (1806) Mirage: 20d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,10,10,10,10,9,9,7,7,6,5,4,3,3,3,3,2,2,2,1 = (9) (1806) Mirage: 20d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,10,10,9,9,8,8,8,7,7,6,6,5,4,4,4,4,3,3,2 = (10) (1806) Mirage: 20d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,8,7,7,6,6,6,6,5,4,4,4,3,3,3,2,2,2,1,1 = (4) (1806) Mirage: 20d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,9,8,8,8,7,7,7,6,5,5,4,4,3,3,3,3,1,1,1 = (8) (1806) Mirage: 20d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,10,9,9,9,8,7,7,6,6,6,5,4,4,3,3,2,2,2,2 = (8) (1806) Mirage: 20d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,10,10,9,9,9,8,8,7,7,6,5,5,4,4,4,3,3,2,1 = (10) (1737) Lian: you get 5 of the six (1806) Mirage: That's not that bad. (1737) Lian: alright 5 xp ---- Back Category:Exalted: The Green Knights